


Just Right

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Right

Harry ran his fingers through the patch of dark hair in the centre of Severus's chest. His pale skin glistened with sweat from their enthusiastic coupling of only minutes before.

Ever plagued with an over-active imagination, Harry wondered whether Severus regretted how quickly they fell in together after he was released from hospital. What if he was tired of having a wet behind the ears lover whose idea of kinky was a blowjob accompanied by a bit of fingering. 

"What are you thinking about?" Severus murmured, his arm tightening around Harry's shoulder.

"When we first...." Harry tipped his face to look at Severus and gestured between them with his hand. "Did you ever think I'd be better off 'seeing the world'? Gaining experience before settling down?"

_With you._

"On the contrary." 

Before he knew it, Harry was flat on his back with twelve stone of wiry—and aroused—Potions master pinning him to the bed.

"I wanted to lock you in the dungeons and never let you leave." Severus rolled his hips, grinding their rising erections together and eliciting a moan from Harry. 

Penetrating eyes stared into his; the intensity of it made him shiver. At long last, Severus spoke again, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "If there was anyone who was mature beyond his years, who was capable of teaching even someone as jaded as I about loyalty and love—"

Heart clenching and breath caught in his throat, Harry pulled Severus to him, swallowing the rest of his words in a kiss.


End file.
